La cura
by DLila
Summary: Ser un hombre lobo es una maldición que se paga día a día, casi nadie sabe que el lobo interior tiene sus propios deseos, su propio carácter, a veces muy alejados a los deseos del humano. Remus Lupin ya no lo soporta, solo le queda buscar la cura, o quizas la cura vaya a él. [RL/HG/SB] AU
1. Uno

**Summary:** Ser un hombre lobo es una maldición que se paga día a día, que consume las energías y las esperanzas. Hermione Granger está dispuesta a todo para liberar a Remus de semejante pesadilla.

* * *

**La Cura**

**Capitulo 1. Aroma de bienvenida**

Le dolía cada centímetro cuadrado de piel, era como si hubiera estado sumergido en lava hirviendo. Todavía sentía las pequeñas contracciones que se daban en sus músculos, como si algo hubiera salido de sus entrañas. Claro, había salido ese lobo que llevaba como condena. El día anterior era el último día de luna llena, al menos de ese ciclo. —"ya debería estar acostumbrado, ¿pero quien puede acostumbrarse a este dolor? Simplemente nadie." —Tomó un sorbo de chocolate caliente, la teobromina que le suministra el chocolate es casi lo único que lo mantiene a salvo en estos días. Toca la superficie de sus manos, otra vez se ha hecho heridas en la yemas de los dedos. Felizmente Lily le ha preparado una poción sanadora, y con un poco de tiempo volverá a ser él: Remus Lupin. Porque la cosa que se convertía cada luna llena no era él. En incontables ocasiones sus amigo le habían dicho que su lado animal se había apoderado de su personalidad justo momento antes de las transformaciones.

A pesar del dolor que se colaba en cada fibra de su organismo, no se podía quejar de su suerte, es decir, no todos los hombres lobo podían tener la vida que él tenía. Tenía amigos que lo querían como si fueran de su propia familia. Y además tenía ingresos, gracias a sus investigaciones independientes. No era mucho dinero, pero al menos le permitía vivir decentemente. Quizás todavía no tenía dinero como para comprar esa pequeña cabaña a mitad del bosque, que tanto le gustaba, pero con un poco de tiempo y de trabajo lo pueda conseguir. Él no tenía planeado vivir siempre de colado en la casa de Sirius. Se acercó a la ventana de su habitación, veía como los copos de nieve caían unos sobre otros. Era un acto poético de la naturaleza, debía reconocerlo. Lily siempre decía que su época favorita del año era el invierno, así James tenía el pretexto perfecto para hacer de abrigo. Sonrió de lado mientras detenía su mirada en el ocaso.

Sentía algo de envidia cada vez que veía a James junto a Lily, no porque le gustara la pelirroja, si no porqué nunca podría tener lo que ellos habían formado: Una familia. Ellos tenían a Harry, en cambio el nunca contaría con esa suerte, nunca podría contarle cuentos por las noches a ningún niño, no podría enseñarle sus primeros hechizos ni siquiera sus primeros pasos. Él tendía que reservase todo su amor a nadie, porque nunca tendría su propia familia, siempre viviría de la felicidad de sus amigos. Remus Lupin nunca podría tener una vida normal, el lobo que llevaba dentro nunca le dejaría. Nunca conocería los besos del amor de su vida y mucho menos la risa de sus hijos… Sentía envidia de todo y de todos.

Envidiaba hasta a Sirius, podía llevar una vida sentimental ligera y sin ataduras. Quizás si fuera un poco más como él su tristeza no sería tanta… pero claro esa no era su realidad. Sirius podía ser un libertino, porque podía. Aunque claro su amigo había mostrado un cambio algo extraño la semana pasada, cuando llego de sus guardias en la orden

_**Flash back**_

— _¡Moonny!— La voz de su amigo lo sobresaltó. Se sentó en el sillón más cercano y espero a que su compañero se acercara hasta su habitación.—¡Remus! — su voz se notaba cada vez más ansiosa, casi desesperada. Nadie podría notar por ese entusiasmo que su mejor amigo estaba a punto de veintiuno —¡Remus! ¡La encontré!— abrió la puerta con violencia, Remus pudo ver su rostro la sonrisa ansiosa de un cachorro.— La encontré… — Sirius daba saltos como una quinceañera._

—_¿A quién encontraste? Sirius ¿te puedes dejar de mover?...— La respiración de su amigo se relajo por unos segundos, sonriendo torpemente._

— _¿Te acuerdas…?— la respiración de Sirius era errática, intentaba tomar un poco de aire, pero su ansiedad era demasiada— ¿Te acuerda… de nuestro último año en Hogwarts? ¿Te acuerdas que les comente que me encontré a una muchacha herida cerca al bosque prohibido?_

— _Como no recordarlo si estuviste persiguiendo a Dumbledore para que te dijera su nombre… ¿ qué con ella?— observó con cuidado a su amigo. Vio con este se recostaba en la pared con una sonrisa tonta._

— _Estaba en la orden con Marlene y Roxie ya sabes… pasándola bien… — Remus sabía a lo que se refería, "pasarla bien" para Sirius solo puede ser sinónimo de sexo. Aun recordaba la vez que lo encontró con tres chicas en el armario de escobas dos años antes._

—… _cuando Dumbledore apareció con en ella en la habitación. Se llama Hermione y está en la orden desde hace dos años.— Sirius suspiro hipnotizado por el ruido del reloj— eso si que era raro, hasta para él._

— _Eso no es todo… hice una guardia con ella, ayer… creo que la encontré Moony… creo que encontré a mi Lily— terminó de decirlo con una sonrisa más idiota que las anteriores._

—_¿Encontraste a tu Lily? ¿Qué significa eso?—_

— _James sentó cabeza cuando encontró a Lily ¿verdad? Creo que es hora que yo también lo haga… solo faltaba que encontrara a la mujer ideal. ¡Ya está! ¡Me caso! Ya me imagino en el profeta: "Soltero más codiciado en el mundo mágico sienta cabeza…"— Remus vio como el moreno se derretía hasta el piso, eso si que era nuevo. Sonrió_

— _Creo que te estas olvidando de un pequeño detalle, ella te ha visto en la cama con dos mujeres… y apenas y te conoce Sirius… ¿no crees que es un poco apresurado? ¿Cómo se apellida?—_

— …_no lo sé… pero pronto se apellidará Black… aunque puedes tener razón, no pudimos conversar mucho en nuestra guardia, pero por lo que vi… parecía media mojigata— Sonrió aún más—… nada que no se pueda pervertir… además… tiene dos buenas razones… ya sabes a lo que me refiero…_

—_¿Has tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella?— preguntó Remus sin dejar de sentir que habían cambiado a Sirius por alguien más._

— _No, nos tuvimos que separar… además… creo que la intimide… ya sabes mi presencia asombra… pero no me preocupo porque este viernes va a ser la reunión en la casa, justo después de tu última transformación… ahí las vas a ver…—_

— _¿Cuál ha sido su misión durante todo este tiempo?— Remus rascó un poco su mano, mientras veía como su amigo canino se echaba sobre la alfombra mirando al techo._

— _No tengo ni idea… pero puede que sea cazar a este cazador… Las señales están ahí… — Sirius le guiño el ojo sin dejar de perder la mueca de perro ansioso. Se paro de un salto, sin perder el brillo en la mirada._

—_Entonces… solo sabes que se llama Hermione, que te cayó del cielo hace dos años y que está en la orden… ¡claro si puedo leer las señales!_

—_¡Hey! no te burles… se algo más… en su bolso tenía varios libros… debe significar algo…—Sirius vio a su amigo, quien hasta ese momento tenía los labios abiertos— ¿qué te pasa?— camino hasta estar cerca del licántropo._

—_Te gusta una chica que sabe leer…— gracias a ese comentario Remus recibió un golpe en la cabeza._

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Ese día era hoy. Hoy conocería a la muchacha que ha hecho la proeza de "cambiar" a uno de sus mejores amigos. Seguramente la muchacha sería una de esas delicadezas que son la delira de su mejor amigo: altas, delgadas, prominentes en zonas especificas, rubias y por su puesto con la misma conversación de una cacatúa.

Nunca en todos los años de conocer a Sirius Black lo había visto leer con dedicación algún libro que no haya sido obligado a leerlo. Pero sorprendentemente toda esa semana lo había visto leer "Historia de Hogwarts" inclusive hasta había tomado apuntes. Todo era por lo menos extraño. Ese mismo día había ordenado la casa, había recogido flores del bosque y los había puesto en algunos floreros que antes cumplían con la función de florero.

Además ese día conocería su nueva misión dentro de la orden, según los avances que Dumbledore hizo llegar a James las noticias no eran muy alentadoras.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Remus son las tres de la tarde y todavía no te has cambiado! ¿Qué va a pensar Hermione?— Vio de costado a su amigo, si bien le dolía el cuerpo, todavía tenía magia como lanzarle un patada.— Casi toda la orden está abajo…— Sirius imitaba a la perfección la voz de su madre.

El ya se había cambiado y afeitado, a pedido explicito de su perruno amigo. Pero habría preferido usar unos vaqueros que a el terno italiano que Sirius le había puesto en su habitación.

Sirius por el contrario, parecía estar sacado de una pasarela, con un traje casual a la medida y usando unos "ridículos" lentes de sol dentro de la casa. Remus rió con violencia.

— Sí, eso ríete… baja de una vez ya estamos casi todos — Sirius le miro y le lanzó un cojín de un sillón cercano. — Venga, vamos Moony… parece que el único presentable voy a ser yo— Los dos bajaron despacio por las escaleras centrales de la pequeña casa de Sirius Black, la casa que su tío Alphard Black le dejo como posesión principal.

Remus pudo ver a todos, casi todos los de la orden reunidos en la sala principal. James, Lily (quien a su vez cargaba al pequeño Harry), Los Longbottom, Kindom, Los Prewet, Los Weasley, inclusive los Tonks habían traído a su niña con ellos (quien estaba en una esquina jugando con los demás niños de la orden, al instante corrieron hasta las escaleras para jugar en la habitación de juegos de Sirius, dejando a la niña dubitativa y esperando la aprobación de su madre para subir). Repasó con la vista a todos los asistentes, casi todos habían traído a sus hijos a la casa Black, nadie en su sano juicio dejaría a sus hijos solos en está época de la guerra, además estaban en la casa más segura de todo Inglaterra. Volvió a repasar con la vista la presencia de todos los asistentes, pero una vez abajo, su sentido del olfato fue más rápido. Habían un olor peculiar en el ambiente, era extraño pero conocido al mismo tiempo. Era un olor puro, tierno, como de campo. Se dejó guiar por su olfato — _**"no puede ser… mis padres están muertos"**_—pensó angustiado, mientras sentía la mirada de James por sobre él , como esperando a ser saludado… pero él estaba más enfocado en ese aroma — "_**no, no pueden ser ellos, se parece… pero no"**_—se guió por el aroma, hasta cerro los ojos y se topó con Dumbledore.

Abrió los ojos. El profesor lejos de enojarse le encarno una sonrisa, en sus brazos cargaba a un niño, casi un bebe de máximo dos años. El cabello del pequeño era azul marino, sus ojos eran de color ámbar, los cuales cambiaron azules en un parpadeo. El bebe era metamorfomago, pero lo más sorpréndete es que olía a un Lupin, concretamente olía a él. Podría jurar que ese niño era suyo. Una estocada le atravesó literalmente la espalda. Vio como el bebe le sonreía y formulaba palabras difícil de entender. Sin que Albus lo pudiera evitar el niño saltó de sus brazos a los brazos del licántropo. Lo atrapó, pero sentía sus brazos de papel… Lo olió, el bebe era suyo y no era licántropo… sonrió y el pequeño pareció imitarlo.

— Buenas tardes Lupin, creo que ya conoces a Teddy.— Remus ni siquiera se molesto en seguir escuchando a su viejo director, tosa su atención giraba en la pequeña criatura que ahora tenía en brazos y que por una extraña razón parecía estar cómodo junto a él. Como si le conociera. Tragó grueso.

—¿ De quién es? No me diga que es de usted…— escuchó como James preguntaba mientras alternaba una carcajada.

— Su madre debe estar por llegar… al parecer el pequeño no quería tomar una su siesta y me ha perseguido en plena transportación… tiene alma de chico revoltoso… Hermione ya debe estar por llegar.

—¿ Es de Hermione?— esa era la voz Alice Longbottom quien al parecer también parecía sorprendida. Sirius estaba en la misma posición: con los ojos abiertos como platos observando al niño que tenía Remus en los brazos.

Y de pronto dos rayos de luz irrumpieron en la sala, una perteneciente a Minerva McGonagall y otra a una joven. Cuando repuso su vista a la nueva presencia sintió que de nuevo quedaba sin habla. La vio, era una melena castaña hermosa y el aura de un ángel… Ella era diferente, ella era distinta a todo lo que había visto en su vida.

No era su figura de ninfa, ni el color pálido de su piel, ni siquiera la belleza simétrica de su rostro, no. Era el perfume entre chocolate y menta, entre pergaminos y césped recién cortado. Sintió su cuerpo entumecerse, con el único movimiento de su corazón por sobre todos los sentidos. Era su perfume que le lo envolvía. Parpadeó unos pocos segundos. Ella se acercó a él sin siquiera mirarle y saco al pequeño de sus brazos. Por un momento había olvidado que el pequeño estaba acunado en sus brazos jugando con su quijada, la cual por cierto esta bastante abierta.

— Teddy, no vuelvas a hacer eso… me asuste… pequeño travieso— La mujer no era más alta que él. Sus rizos no develaban en su totalidad la belleza de su rostro. Paso la salivación rápidamente. El pequeño la abrazaba con fuerza y repetía —Ma..má… ahí… papí— No hizo caso a la sequedad de su boca, ni siquiera al pequeño temblor de sus brazos, tenía que verla a los ojos, olerla de cerca. Esta vez era su lobo interior quien lo demandaba. Vio como la castaña besaba con fuerza la mejilla del infante mientras este seguía mirándolo alzando sus brazos con dirección hacía él.

—"_**es tuyo… es mío… ese niño es nuestro"**_—una voz áspera le estremeció desde el interior. Hace años que no la escuchaba, era el verdadero Moony, su lobo interior. Se estremeció. Ella dejó de mirar al pequeño desvió su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos dorados… eran un espejo, podía verse reflejados en el, no era posible… _**—"Todos estos años pensando que las parejas de hombres lobo eran simples cuentos de la manada de lobos que conocía… pero era verdad, todo lo que había escuchado era cierto"**_— podía sentir su aroma saturar sus sentidos.

—"_**Marquémosla, tenemos que marcarla"—**_ decía otra vez su lobo interior _**—" Ahora hay que marcarla"—**_ se tuvo que controlar desde el interior de su psiquis, no era fácil, pero esa era su única opción— _**"El niño huele a nosotros, es de nuestra manada"**_— decía la voz ya no tan potente como al comienzo. Remus Lupin sentir latir todo su cuerpo, el lobo en su interior urgía por salir — _**" Ella no puede ser la madre… tiene un olor puro, es virgen, no puede ser la madre… aunque… el cachorro humano también huele a ella"**_—

—Hola, me llamo Hermione y creo que ya conocieron a Teddy— le alcanzó su mano para estrecharla , pero él seguía sin poder entender bien lo que sucedía. Solo se limitó imitarla. No podía hablar estaba demasiado concentrado en contener a su Moony. Pero a pesar de aquello podía sentir la suavidad de su piel al tocar la suya. Teddy seguía señalando en su dirección, tratando de volver a lanzarse sobre el.

— ¡Hermione!— la voz de Alice lo distrajo completamente. La mujer de Frank se abalanzó a abrazarla — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hijo? ¡Es tan adorable…!— la mujer beso ambas mejillas del pequeño. Remus tembló, la escena le parecía surreal, sacada de una película muggle, de esas que a su madre tanto le gustaba ver.

— No te preocupes Alice, Hermione ya explicará todo en un momento— La voz de Albus se adelantó a la de ella. — Ahora si me prestan todos su atención…—Dumbledore acaparó la mirada de casi todos en la habitación. Remus aún seguía algo descuadrado. Estaban casi todos los miembros de la orden, reunidos en un circulo, los únicos que faltaban eran Hagrid y Ojo Loco.

— Algunos de ustedes ya conocen a Hermione Granger, nuestra no tan nueva aliada.— repuso en un tono cantarín que hasta hacía recordar a las discursos de inicios de clases en Hogwarts. — Hermione tiene en Londres dos años, y se ha encargado durante estas semanas en desarrollar un escudo de protección para los bebes y niños de la orden. Gracias a la efectividad de su trabajo, ya no será necesario que se hagan los Fidelus que antes habíamos planeado para proteger a Neville y Harry. Lamentablemente Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro para Hermione y Teddy.

—¿Hogwarts?— esta vez fue Lily quien hablo, al parecer la presencia de Hermione no era nueva para ella. — Mione, nunca dijiste que estabas quedándote en Hogwarts y menos que tenías un hijo— Remus volvió su vista a la pelirroja.

— Entre menos personas supieran la existencia de Teddy era mejor, pero bueno…. Todo cambió la noche que Peter visitó Hogwarts. El descubrió la existencia de Teddy, así que ocultar su existencia ya no tenía sentido, al menos no a la orden— Remus observó por un momento a Sirius que hasta el momento no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

—¿qué tiene que ver Peter? Y Lily ¿Desde cuando conoces a Hermione?— Fueron las primeras palabras de Sirius en mucho tiempo. Ya se había sacado los lentes de sol. Y sujetaba con una mano su cintura. La castaña estaba a punto de responder, pero fue está vez quien James intervino después de pedir el consentimiento de Albus para hablar.

— Yo puedo contestar eso Sirius…— el tono de su voz no era alegre. Remus recién se percato la ausencia de Peter.

— Él era el espía. Peter es un mortifago, lo es desde hace meses.

—No.— La voz de Sirius y Remus. El resto de la sala quedó en silencio total.

—No puede ser yo pensé que….—Las palabras de Sirius murieron en su boca— no puede ser…

—Lamentablemente esa verdad– fue Minerva quien aclaró el ambiente. —Él intento envenenar a la señorita Granger… y lo hubiera conseguido de no ser por Teddy. Es una larga historia…

— La cuál queremos escuchar…. Yo no me explico, no puede ser posible…

— Lo es. Black, tu amiguito esa una rata traidora— Fabian Prewet alzó su voz desde el fondo de la habitación. —Mandó a cinco mortifagos a atacar a una familia muggle, casi morimos en ese enfrentamiento, si no hubiera llegado Granger quizás a estas alturas estaríamos muertos— Terminó de decir Prewet. Mientras su hermano gemelo asentía fervientemente.

— Además— Marlene Kindom caminó unos pasos adelante, tenía el brazo vendado y la piel del rostro de color purpura — sé que fue él quien dio la dirección de mi casa a Bellatrix. Gracias a Merlín que el profesor Dumbledore apareció.

— Conocemos a Hermione desde hace aproximadamente un año, ella estuvo cuidando de mi embarazo y el de Alice. — Lily continuó— Lo ideal hasta hace poco era que nadie además de nosotras se enterara de su existencia, pero… todo se fue complicando. Peter hizo una visita sorpresa hace meses y se dio con su presencia, yo cometí el error de contarle todo, no sabía que él era el traidor… fue después de aquello cuando intento asesinarte ¿verdad?— Lily vio a Hermione que tenía a su pequeño aun en brazos y quien a esta altura se había acurrucado contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué no apareciste antes en la orden?— Remus se sorprendió a si mismo hablando.

— Era muy peligroso, solo las personas que debían interactuar con ella sabían de su presencia— Minerva miro considerablemente al pequeño. — Además hasta que paso el intento de asesinato, no sabíamos quién era el traidor. Granger ha sido un alivio para esta orden. Además nos ha demostrado sus habilidades en los momentos que más la necesitábamos.

— Mione es una excelente sanadora, y la mejor duelista que jamás he visto— continuo Alice cerca de Andrómeda Tonks quien observaba cuidadosamente al niño que la castaña llevaba en brazos.— Hermione tenía como misión ayudarnos a proteger a los niños… aunque claro… todo lo referente a ella era nuevo para nosotros— El ambiente pareciera estar hecho de rocas. Remus y Sirius miraron intensamente a James, quien desde el extremo de la habitación asentía despacio.

— Pero… Yo te recuerdo… tu apareciste de la nada en el bosque prohibido… ¿de donde saliste?—Sirius dejó su pose de galán muggle y la comenzó a barrer con la mirada de pies a cabeza, como si tratara de buscar recuerdos guardados.

—Yo…— La voz de la castaña no pudo continuar, Albus alzó su mano. Andrómeda Tonks abrió los labios al mirar detenidamente al bebe que llevaba la muchacha, después vio un momento a su marido que parecía entretenido viendo como su pequeña Nymphadora le sonreía, al cabo de un segundo entrecerró los ojos. El bebe volvía a cambiar el color de su cabello esta vez a un tono morado. Dora le señalo con el dedo a su madre que tenía intensiones de subir a la otra habitación con los demás niños, ella asintió.

— Esa información es clasificada señor Black, pero no debe preocuparse por la señorita Granger, en estos años ha demostrado su lealtad en innumerables ocasiones, además tiene el respaldo de alguien que no me atrevería a desconfiar— Todas las miradas se depositaron en ella.

— Profesor creo… que debería aclararlo, tarde o temprano la verdad saldrá a la luz. Y creo que esta vez es imposible negarlo. — Lo que más le sorprendió a Remus no fueron las palabras, ni el tono dulce de la mujer, sino su mirada persistente sobre él. _**—" Ella lo sabe… ella sabe que es nuestra. ¡Márcala!"**_— Moony, el lobo en su interior, intervino. — _**"Ese cachorro humano es tuyo, y esa humana es mía. Tomemos lo que nos corresponde…"—**_ Remus negó fuertemente. El nunca antes había tenido relaciones sexuales, el miedo a herir a alguien le aterraba. La sola idea que sus sentidos le reclamaran por reclamar lo que sentía que era suyo era por lo menos extraño.

— Ya sabe que contar, señorita Granger— está vez fue Minerva quien acotó a la conversación.

Lily y Alice se acercaron más a ella. Mientras que el resto de la orden a excepción de Andrómeda y Remus retrocedieron unos pasos.

— Lily, Alice…— se detuvo en la mirada de las mujeres— No les dije que tenía hijos… porque ciertamente no los tengo. Teddy es mi bebe, pero yo no soy su madre. Yo soy su guardián. Los padres de Teddy murieron en la segunda guerra, al menos en la que yo conocí.

— Eso no es verdad….— Las palabras de Remus salieron más rápido que su sentido común. Pero sus palabras ya estaban dichas — Lo puedo oler…— La castaña paso grueso su salivación.

— A eso voy… espere un momento Sr. Lupin. Los padres de Teddy si murieron en la segunda guerra.

—¿Segunda guerra?— Andrómeda intervino rápidamente.—¿A que te refieres con eso?

— Verán… yo… nosotros— miro por un momento a Teddy— Nosotros venimos de un universo alterno. Un universo donde además la mayor parte de ustedes han muerto. — Toda la sala quedó en silencio, solo se podía oír las respiraciones de los presentes, y la risa lejana de los niño, quienes estaban en una de las habitaciones superiores.

—¿Pero… cómo?— James Potter intervino sujetando ahora el hombro de su esposa.

— Mi universo es muy similar al suyo, la única diferencia fue que en el suyo… Voldemort se tendrá que vencer en una sola guerra. Deben existir otros cambios, pero no estoy muy segura de cuales son. En mi universo yo nací en 1979, asistí a Hogwarts y mis mejores amigos fueron algunos de sus hijos— dijo mirando a todos de la misma forma— Ingresé a la orden en 1997, pero hemos enfrentado a Voldemort desde mucho antes. La guerra fue devastadora para todos, en especial para mi bebe. — volvió a mirar a Teddy quien para ese entonces ya estaba acunado medio dormido en sus brazos.— La noche en que cumplió su tercer mes de vida, fue donde todo cambió. Estábamos durmiendo cuando… aparecieron Greyback y Rosier. Intentaron atacarnos , pero Teddy lo impidió, no sé como, ni exactamente qué paso… pero terminamos en este universo, yo caí en el bosque prohibido, y Teddy… en el despacho de Dumbledore.

El joven licántropo sintió que su corazón bombeaba a máxima potencia, si todo lo que ella decía era verdad, entonces… en ese otro universo el había muerto, le había conocido y no le había marcado. Remus vio a su alrededor, podía ver el rostro desencajado de Lily y Alice.

—¿ Por eso sabías quien era el guardián del Fidelius?—James camino unos pasos detrás de su mujer. Se rasco la quijada y volvió la vista hasta un punto fijo en el techo de la habitación— Por eso sabías de la existencias de los pedazos del alma de Voldemort, los Horrocruxes…

— ¿ Ella fue quien dio esa información?— La vista de Sirius se deposito en ella. Sirius Black hacía unos meses que había tenido como misión robar el diario de Tom Riddle de la misión de los Black y atravesarlo con la espada de Godric Griffyndor. Remus vio a su amigo como mordía sus labios. Sirius abrió la boca nuevamente — Y supongo que tu sabías de las intenciones de Regulus, ¿fuiste tu quien lo ayudaste a destruir ese dichoso anillo?— Regulus Black había destruido el anillo de Morvolo Gaunt, hacia unos meses y había huido del mundo mágico sin dejar rastro alguno.

— Sí, tuve que pedir la ayuda de Kreacher y por su puesto la ayuda del profesor Dumbledore—

— Estamos cerca de la destrucción de Voldemort, ya contamos con la destrucción de casi todos los artefactos: el anillo lo destruyó el señor Black; la diadema los gemelos Prewet; la copa de Hufflepuff el señor Frank Longbottom; el diario, Sirius; el guardapelo el señor Potter; nos faltaría el último Horrocrux: Naginni— La voz de Dumbledore se hizo pausada y tranquila.— Aquí lo importante es proteger a la señorita Granger y a Teddy. ¿Crees que se puedan quedar aquí Sirius? — pregunto el viejo director de Hogwarts. Remus giro su cuerpo en dirección a su mejor amigo, respiro hondo. Por unos momentos había olvidado que Hermione era la muchacha de quien Sirius parecía estar hipnotizado, ahora ya sabía porqué. Sirius trato de esbozar una sonrisa, pero su mente procesaba la información a otro ritmo. Se dio cuenta que su perruno amigo comenzaba a ver con más curiosidad al pequeño, a Teddy.

— Por su puesto…— Sirius aclaro su garganta, sus mejillas se encendieron al ver la sonrisa de la muchacha.

— Eso es estupendo Sr. Black porque usted y el Sr. Lupin son los encargados de la seguridad de la señorita Granger y del pequeño Teddy.—

* * *

**Hola:**

Hola a todos, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Esta semana actualizo el fic que me faltaba: When I was your man. He tenido algunos problemas con mi servidor, pero ya se solucionaron.

¿Qué les pareció la historia? ¿Alguna sugerencia?

No hay nada que me haga más feliz que sus comentarios. No importa si incluyen tomates. Lo importante es tener feedback.

_Pásenla estupendo, nos vemos pronto._

**_DLila_**

post data: No te olvides del** "Review". **


	2. Dos

**La cura**

**Capitulo 2. Conversación de Tres.**

**El sentido primario de Moony**

El aroma de la habitación era puro, una mezcla entre flores silvestres, menta y chocolate. Hubiera sido más placentero si es que no hubieran más humanos en la habitación, pero eso era imposible. Alguno de ellos eran miembros de su manada y morderlos o alejarlos con miradas territoriales hubieran herido su código de ética lobezno. Moony estaba encerrado, atado al cuerpo de Remus Lupin. Sin más opción que a salir cada 29 días, lo que dura el ciclo lunar. Pero había encontrado la manera de salir por momentos del cuerpo de su captor, a veces hablaba por él, otras cuando Remus dormía se despertaba y aparentaba ser él, solo con tal de hacer uso del cuerpo. Moony ansiaba su libertad, no es que no le gustara ser lobo, se aceptaba, pero ansiaba poder tener la plena libertad para oler todo, para salir a caminar y establecer su territorio.

Todo sería más fácil si Remus aceptara su condición, pero su humano no lo aceptaba y el tampoco aceptaba el humano en el que habitaba. Quizás por momentos se compadecía de él, cuando la soledad invadía los recuerdos, pero la mayoría de veces le detestaba.

Odiaba el cuerpo en el que le tocaba habitar, no era nada parecido a él. Remus es sentimental, piensa en todos los que lo rodeaban pero nunca en él. Además nunca le hacía caso, **—"No confíes en esa rata, huele a sangre muggle y a moho"—** Pero su opinión no valía **—"No comas eso, me hace mal"—** pero Remus no podía dejar de comer lo que preparaba Sirius. Y aunque siempre le hablaba sus comentarios eran omitidos por el humano obstinado. Le quería hacía notar que podía usar sus sentidos a su favor, que la lógica humana no siempre es la clave para solucionar los problemas, pero no, nada surtía efecto. Remus era terco. **— ¡Santa Luna llena!—** Ese humano no respetaba ni sus propios instintos humanos. No había tenido parejas, por temor a exponerlas a él. Moony era un lobo y por su puesto tenía instintos animales, pero respetaba a las hembras, tanto humanas como a las lobas, gracias a ellas las manadas se completaban, el ciclo de la vida continuaba. Las hembras eran el motivo de existencia de la vida, y eso cualquier animal respetaba, claro… a excepción de los humanos…. Los humanos se creen superiores en todo, piensan que están por encima de todos los seres vivos solo por que dicen pensar con "lógica".

Lejos de la creencia popular los lobos sí tienen autocontrol, pueden sincronizar su necesidad con su voluntad. Gracias a ese llamado autocontrol soportaba a su humano. Pero ahora quiera o no quiera esa humana, Hermione, sería marcada como suya y ese llamado autocontrol estaba desapareciendo a cada segundo que sentía su presencia. Ella estaba destinada a ser su pareja por la eternidad.

Moony era un lobo afortunado, eran muy pocos, casi ninguno, los que contaban con esa suerte. Tener una pareja marcada por la luna, una alma gemela, era símbolo de poder, de fertilidad, de libertad. Esa humana podía sacarlo del cuerpo de Remus Lupin, podría ser libre junto a ella. Lo único que tendría que hacer era seducirla y marcarla. Nada que un lobo repleto de feromonas no pueda solucionar.

Moony observó de nuevo a la mujer que tenía a metros de distancia, y fue él mismo quien se contuvo, el debía de actuar estratégicamente, no le convenía asustar a su humana. Ahora debía pensar muy bien, no solo debía mover sus fichas para atraer a su pareja sino además alejar a Remus de ella y que esa humana se enamore de el lobo y no del humano.

— mañana por la mañana enviaré sus pertenecías acá, ¿Está bien?— El humano más viejo y sabio hablo. Hermione, la humana, le sonrió.

— No te preocupes… Hermione, te puedes quedar en la habitación principal. La habitación de mi tío es la más segura, y es lo suficientemente grande como para que ustedes dos se queden— Padfood terminó de hablar, no le gusto nada el tono de su voz al terminar la oración, era como si de pronto se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mismo que él. Esa humana era especial.

**-.-**

* * *

**En otro mundo - Hermione**

Apenas Hermione tenía unas horas en la habitación, con mucho esfuerzo y gracias a la ayuda de Sirius Black había podido armar la cama de Teddy justo a su lado. El Sirius de ese universo no solo era joven, gracioso y amable, si no que además era arrogante y con un lívido exacerbado. De cualquier manera hablar con él no era tan difícil como lo era hablar con el Sirius de su universo, quizás porque este Sirius no haya pasado trece años en Azkaban ni ver morir a sus mejores amigos. Este Sirius era otra persona, una muy diferente al que conocía como el padrino prófugo de su mejor amigo.

Además… y haciendo honor a la verdad, su presencia lejos de ser una molestia, era un placer a la vista. Alto, de cabellera oscura y de corte algo largo, dejaba ver con claridad la estructura apolínea de su rostro. Era agradable verle, especialmente cuando sonreía de lado o cuando guiñaba uno de sus ojos plata. Quizás si no supiera de su condición de playboy se daría el tiempo de conocerle mejor. Pero esas ideas estaban lejos de ser realidad. Ella ahora era madre y padre para Teddy, su bebe. Hermione nunca haría nada que afectara el desarrollo de su pequeño. Ya tenía demasiado con estar en un universo en donde tendría que ver a Remus enamorarse nuevamente de Tonks, porque al parecer eso era lo más seguro.

— Nunca había visto un niño con tantos juguetes, ni siquiera a mi hermano Regulus, eso ya es decir bastante…— escucho decir a Sirius mientras movía una de las cajas de juguetes de Teddy hacía el baúl mágicamente modificado.

— No son todos juguetes, algunas son herramientas para hacerle aprestamiento a Teddy, un bebe siempre necesita ayuda…

—¿Para jugar?

— Sí, lo niños aprenden jugando…

—Los adultos también— y lanzó su sonrisa de dentífrico, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mueca libidinosa de Sirius. Era divertido ver a Sirius fuera de su rol de padrino rebelde y abnegado, era refrescante como pocas cosas en este universo. El día que lo vio por primera vez en este universo estaba metido en una habitación con dos mujeres.

Teddy dormía plácidamente en la cama de Hermione, rodeado de almohadas y peluches. Mientras dormía, se podía ver perfectamente como succionaba su pulgar derecho. Hermione se detuvo un momento a contemplarle. Ese niño era una belleza, sus suaves facciones eran calcos de los de su madre, pero cada gesto, cada mirada eran herencia de su padre. Su corazón se hundió. Aclaró su garganta, al notar como sus mejillas se volvían más calientes.

— Es sorprendente, solo con cargarlo lo hiciste dormir. ¿Tienes somníferos en los brazos?— sintió la sonrisa de Sirius detrás de ella

— Ya estaba cansado, ha tenido un día largo. Se ha despedido de todos en el castillo, va a extrañar ver los partidos de Quidditch y gastarle bromas a Hagrid… — Sonrió tontamente, Teddy abría sus labios un poco para suspirar. Su corazón se derretía cada segundo que lo veía.

— Me suena como si fuera un prospecto de merodeador. ¿No me digas que el nieto de alguien de nosotros?— el susurro detrás — Aunque conociéndome no me extrañaría que fuera mío. Sirius dejó otras cajas en el piso.

— No lo diré, este universo tiene demasiadas similitudes con el mío. Si digo algo, quizás el Teddy de este universo no nazca…. Además… En mi universo… tu ..

—¿Yo?— Sirius se acercó un poco más a la cama contigua y se apoyó en la pared.— déjame adivinar… soy un soltero empedernido. No me casado y ni he tenido hijos.

— No creo que sea una gran revelación ¿verdad?— Hermione desvió su vista hacia los vellos que salían de la camisa del padrino de su mejor amigo, sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba. Decidió que era mejor idea volver su mirada a Teddy, aclaró su garganta.

—No, pero… no me hubiera molestado tener un hijo como Teddy, se ve feliz… y la verdad su rostro se me hace familiar ¿ No nos vas a decir quienes son sus padres?— Sirius caminaba en dirección a ella, quien todavía mantenía su mirada en dirección a Teddy.

— Sus padres murieron en la otra dimensión. Ahora yo estoy a cargo de él, eso debe de bastarte. Además, estas en otro universo. Quizás acá puedas tener hijos…

— Sí, por lo pronto estoy practicando… — Hermione no lo vio pero podía sentir su sonrisa brillar a su lado.

**-.-**

* * *

**Remus – Algo…**

No había pasado ni siquiera un día, pero sus risas ya inundaban todo el segundo piso, especialmente las risas del niño, su hijo. Ellos reían mientras él seguía sumergido en una conversación interna, metido en su habitación. Su corazón bombeaba a máxima potencia. Sus manos antes secas y ásperas ahora sudaban, el tic de sus pies empeoraban y su respiración antes serena y despreocupada, ahora era rápida y casi sin intervalos. Su mundo estaba de cabeza, y no sabía exactamente como había empezado. Hacía solo la noche anterior Dumbledore había salido con la noticia más ridícula que había escuchado en todo su vida en el mundo mágico. Ahora era padre, de la noche a la mañana, en apenas unas horas, era padre. Sin ni siquiera haber tenido relaciones, sin haberse involucrado con nadie sentimentalmente. Era padre, y no solo eso, ahora estaba plenamente seguro que había encontrado a su pareja Lunar. Se sujeto la cabeza, el olor era una tortura placentera, toda la casa olía a ella y a su hijo. Toda la casa.

Remus había optado por encerrarse en su habitación pensando en las futuras conversaciones que tarde o temprano debería tener con la castaña que habitaba a solo dos habitaciones de su cuarto. Tenía demasiadas preguntas como por ejemplo, ¿Quién era la madre de Teddy? ¿Por qué en el universo de ella su otro yo no la había marcado? ¿Es que acaso el otro yo de ese universo no era hombre lobo? No había podido dormir toda la noche esperando poder tener esa conversación con Hermione.

Se rascó la quijada. Escuchó otra carcajada, esta vez fue de la voz de Sirius, había olvidado completamente a su mejor amigo, y a su repentino entusiasmo por la castaña. Salió de su habitación con la misma ansiedad de hacía unos minutos, tan solo para toparse con Sirius, quien cargaba en brazos a Teddy quien sonreía divertido.

— ¡Moony! — Sirius sonría como si tuviera de nuevo quince años, como si recién le hubiera gastado una broma a Severus. La suave risa del niño le distrajo unos segundos, no podía evitar sonreír. — Justo estábamos por ir a buscarte, ¿Quieres comer unos Wuafles? Hermione se ha ido a Hogwarts esta mañana, ¿Sabias que era profesora de pociones? Ha tenido que dejar unos exámenes a McGonagall y regresa a tomar desayuno. Me dejo a Teddy.

— ¿A ti?— se atraganto, era un hecho que ella no conocía a Sirius… **—"¿por qué a él si tu eres el padre?"**— la voz de su lobo interior hablo.

— Sí, me ofrecí a cuidarlo. — Los brazos de Teddy estaban hacia su dirección como casi todo el cuerpo del niño como pidiendo ser cargado por el, se mordió de lado el labio inferior, sus brazos temblaban como gelatinas, quizás no era buena idea acercarse al niño.— parece que le has caído bien ¿ Quieres cargarlo?— preguntó Sirius casual

— No, vayamos rápido a la cocina— Remus y Sirius bajaron las escaleras con rumbo a la cocina. Entraron. Remus se dio con la sorpresa que al costado de su silla estaba una silla alta de niños, era la silla de su hijo. Sirius lo puso en su silla mientras hacia aparecer los servicios a la mesa.

— Qué milagro hayas preparado todo y antes de medio día… — musitó Remus mientras se servía una taza de café, vio a Teddy tomar su biberón mientras Sirius servía el resto en la mesa. Remus sintió la pequeña sonrisa de su hijo bajo el tetero como si le estuviera esperando, como si esperara ser abrazado por él. Volvió a sentir esa electricidad en su corazón, pero su mente lo detuvo **—" huele a Lupin, pero ese niño es de otro universo, en un universo donde seguramente no somos hombres lobo, imagínate que se encariñe… ¿Cómo vas a criarlo? ¿Qué le dirás las noches que no podrás estar con él?"**— la brutalidad de los hechos le golpeó el cuerpo. No fue el lobo quien hablo sino su propia consciencia.

— De hecho cocinó Hermione antes de irse, me despertó, dejó a Teddy y se fue. Creó que puedo ser una buena figura paterna ¿no crees?…— Con sinceridad Remus ni siquiera escuchó lo último.

— Sirius… hay algo que debo…— intentó aclarar su garganta, busco la mirada de su amigo, este estaba apoyado en la silla observando al pequeño mientras veía a Teddy con más atención que a él. — Veras… Teddy… es..— Teddy había dejado el biberón para mirar a Sirius con la misma intensidad, había cambiado el color de su cabello de azul a negro, el color de sus pupilas ahora eran tan grises como las de Sirius.

— Tu hijo.— terminó de decir sin verlo. El silencio se apoderó por unos segundos de la cocina.

—¿cómo…?

— Remus… a veces se te olvida que tengo olfato canino. Teddy huele a ti a un kilometro y medio, lo supe desde que lo vi. Bueno… quizás al principio haya pensado que era tu nieto… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? El viejo Moony haciendo hijos hasta con bastón…

— Sirius… sacando cuentas Teddy nació cuando tenía 38 años, no era precisamente viejo.

— No me digas que piensas seguirle los pasos a nuestro buen amigo Arthur y llenarme la casa de hijos… Sabía que eras un Lobo lunático pero no sabía que además insaciable…— Sirius tapó los oídos de Teddy, mientras sonreía a su amigo, quien había perdido el gesto inmediatamente.

—¡Sirius!

—¿Qué? Ya habéis escuchado a Hermione, en su universo te vas a casar y tener familia ¿no es lo que habías querido desde lobito?

—Sirius… no entiendes…

— claro aunque diferente, porque en este universo nadie morirá de la manera que lo hicieron en el universo de mi futura esposa.— Remus sintió que toda la gracia se le salía de golpe, Sirius se había referido a Hermione como su futura esposa.

— ¿Esposa dices?…— La mirada de Sirius se perdió en el techo por unos segundos, mientras Remus mantenía su tono dubitativo.

—¿ Acaso no la has visto Moony…?— mala idea llamarlo por ese nombre, el lobo en su interior se sentía invocado, Remus trató de controlar a su animal interior lo mejor que pudo. — Ella es… ¿acaso la has olido? Es media rara pero… no sé… es…

— Justo de eso te quería hablar Padfood… no creo que sea buena idea tenerla acá

—¿Y eso?— Sirius recuperó la concentración.

— veras… yo… soy… un hombre lobo… no quiero que mi hijo…

— Nada de eso— Sirius le miró severo y luego hizo contacto visual con los ojos de Teddy— Teddy ¿ a ti te da miedo tu papá Moony?— El niño simplemente pegó una carcajada al ver la cara de los dos hombres.

— Lo ves, es tu oportunidad para poder practicar tus dotes paternales… quizás así te puedas acostumbrar a tu futuro. Sé que no hiciste a este Teddy, pero eventualmente lo harás y verás lo genial que es… hasta me provoca ser padre.

— Te digo Sirius, soy demasiado pobre y peligroso para ser padre…— Remus pretendía narrar su discurso pre-elaborado, pero Sirius era Sirius, nada podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

— Y no te olvides que también eres un lobo terco y ridículo…

— Sirius, te estoy hablando en serio.

— Yo también. Mira déjate de hablar tonterías, después tienes que llevar a Teddy a jugar que voy a salir a recoger unos papeles del ministerio.

**-.-**

* * *

**Remus- En ella hay algo más**

Hermione estaba sentada, en su lugar favorito de entre toda la casa. Ella en el poco tiempo que había habitado la casa ya ocupaba sus lugares predilectos. No era difícil entender el porqué Sirius y Moony habían desarrollado una extraña fijación por la joven. En lo que a él refería su presencia solo sumaba interrogantes.

Sentada en el su sillón favorito, Remus pensó que todo recuerdo de belleza se había reinventado para concentrarse solo en su sofá. No quiso entrar a la habitación, era más al miedo de tener de conversación lo suficiente inteligente como para capturar su atención, sin aparentar tener los nervios que hasta ese momento sentía. ¿Cuántos tenía? ¿ 15? No, él ya era un hombre. Se acercó , ella leía un libro muggle, no podía identificarlo a simple vista, de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba en otro idioma. —"**Ahí está mi humana… es tan nuestra, que me duele mi pequeño lobo inferior…"**— Moony como siempre aparecía en el momento menos pensado.

— ¿ Flaubert? — se sentó adelante suyo, podía sentir algunas chispas de felicitad revotando en el interior de su cuerpo. Ella apartó la mirada del libro y le trato de sonreír, su mueca se quedó en un extraño gesto que no supo como descifrar.

— Madam Bobarin …— su voz era casi un susurro, sus mejillas se tornaron más rosas. La rebeldía de su cabellera le hacía recordar la extraña sensación que sentía sentir correr desde su bajo abdomen hasta su garganta.

— le prefiero leer en Educación sentimental, me trae buenos recuerdos—dijo él, ella re-sonrió. —no sé… a mi… bueno, no soy muy fanática de Flaubert, pero me compadezco de él.

— ¿compadecerte?—

— Yo me entiendo, la literatura en general me toca de una manera diferente—

—¿te transporta?— no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado**.—"Mi humana es una soñadora, ¿no crees? Me parecía un poco más práctica"**— Moony añadió en su cabeza

— hay muchas cosas que me transportan… la literatura, la música… es una buena manera de salir un momento de lo que se llama realidad.

—no creo que nada pueda hacerme escapar de la realidad… para mi es solo un señuelo, en algún momento… regreso.— endureció un poco la mirada.— prefiero los libros un poco más verdaderos, menos pretenciosos… nada puede hacernos escapar de la realidad, eventualmente regresamos.—

Podía sentir como la piel de la castaña le brillaba. Sonrió tontamente, ese efecto le acompañaba perfecto con el tono dorado de sus ojos, y el castaño de sus cabellos violentos. Sentada junto a la chimenea la escena parecía salir sacada de un cuento muggle**.—"¿puedes dejar de hablar tanta chorrada? ¿por qué no devoras sus labios…? Apuesto que saben a los chocolates que tanto te gustan"**— Moony no ayudaba en su concentración

— Todos lo hacemos… pero es diferente, uno tiende a significar, a procesar una vivencia , un dato, una información de manera diferente cuando lo hacemos de una manera más cercana… y para mi se puede vivir una escena, cualquiera, desde la narración de un escritor, desde la voz de un cantante, desde las letras de un compositor… te da otra lectura de la realidad ¿no crees?— Las palabras salían de sus labios con pleno convencimiento sobre ellos— **"Has visto esos labios, esos labios besaremos, esos labios serán míos…"**— la voz ronca del lobo repaso sus nervios

—No—estaba determinado.

— ¿No?— frunció en ceño, y cerro el libro completamente. Ella parecía estar más que sorprendida

—No, quiero decir nada puede ser comparado con la realidad. Nadie puede repetir con exactitud como se siente un personaje de ficción o en realidad. Nadie puede plasmar la realidad, porque es demasiado complicada. Es más que cualquier narración, canción, letra o cosa que se pueda narrar.—"**Humano tonto, deja de hablar estupideces y márcala"**— la voz de su lobo era más intensa

— estas siento muy categórico… estas implicando que la empatía no existe y eso me parece…

— quiero decir… se puede intentar, pero nadie jamás sentirá igual que otra persona…

— Sí pero…

—… Nadie sabe como me siento al ser un hombre lobo y no creo que si lo narre pueda igualarse a la realidad. Cómo tampoco creo que nadie pueda sentir como ahora me siento… no creo que nadie sienta igual a otra persona… ¿Te imaginas? De ser así no habría tanto odio en el mundo…

—eso se cultiva… la sensibilidad se cultiva— dijo ella con voz un poco más chiquita.

—no funciona…

—Yo creo que sí, yo creo que si te pusieras en los zapatos de Moony entenderías un poco su predicamento... entenderías como el se siente.— Sintió como si una pera se atorara en su garganta. — Sí Moony te entendiera, si se toleraran el uno al otro, quizás… y solo quizás ustedes serían libres de sus respectivas opresiones.

—¡Lo sabes!— una voz fuerte, gutural salió de Remus. Pero no era él… era el hombre lobo

— Parece que vamos a tener esta conversación demasiado pronto… lo siento, no debí…— Sus ojos se desviaron de los de él, podía oler el amor de sus palabras, ¿ o acaso era tristeza? Moony su lobo interior se escarapelo. **—"Esa humana sabe de mi, de todo… tiene que ser ella márcala de una vez, si quieres hazle el hijo que tanto deseas, pero esa humana me pertenece"**— La excitación de su lobo era difícil de controlar, los vellos en su piel se erizaban

— Moony, tranquilízate. Se lo que estás pensando, deja al pobre Remus tranquilo— Tanto Remus como el Lobo se quedaron atónitos, lelos de escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Tú..? ¿Cómo?... — sus palabras se resbalaban de sus labios.

— Vengo de un universo alterno, idéntico… bueno, casi igual. Ella depositó su mirada en él, una mirada familiar, como si le conociera de antes.— lo que tengo que decir lo tienen que escuchar los dos, tanto Moony como Remus, no pueden esconder esta conversación uno del otro ¿entendieron?— El cuerpo del hombre lobo asintió y de inmediato se contrajo.

—¿ Acaso ya has sido marcada por mi en….?— esa no era la voz de Remus, si no mas bien la de Moony, rasposa y violenta, Hermione lo interrumpió.

— Sí, y de nada valió Moony, no se pudieron librar de ustedes mismos. Quiero decir, no pudiste salir de Remus, de hecho fue peor. Peor para los tres—

—¡ No te creo, humana, de ser así sentiría el lazo!— Moony gritó desde el cuerpo de Remus, Remus se concentro y pudo controlar sus manos de inmediato se sujeto la boca. Hermione se mordió los labios y asintió lentamente. Espero unos segundo y le mostro su muñeca izquierda. Tenía un especie de tatuaje, el cual tanto Remus como Moony lo pudieron identificar como sus firmas, la cicatriz Lupin.

— ¿Te… te.. marqué?— la boca de Remus se abrió con horror — entonces… deberías estar… muerta… si yo morí en tu universo y estuvimos marcados entonces tu debiste morir.

— No… El lazo únicamente funciona cuando hay amor verdadero, en mi universo ninguno de ustedes me amó… es difícil de explicar… verán… El Remus que me marcó… lo hizo cuando… era un momento difícil para los dos… jumm— aclaró su garganta. Sus mejillas se encendieron violentamente, mordió sus labios y de nuevo aclaro su garganta.— Fue una noche, después de la muerte de Sirius tras el Velo. Todos estábamos susceptibles. Moony tomó el control de tu cuerpo, yo no me di cuenta, y…. Lo hizo. Afortunadamente Remus recuperó el control.

— Humana… no te hubiera dejado cicatriz si es que ese Remus no hubiera… Un momento ¿tu estabas enamorada de mi humano, de Remus?— Como si fuera posible ella se sonrojo aun más, Moony tomó nota mental

— El Moony de mi universo estaba furioso porque nada paso, tubo que resignarse a solo aparecer en la luna llena, pero su resentimiento era tal que cada conversión era peor que la anterior. Si es que Remus no hubiera muerto en la guerra, posiblemente Moony lo hubiera hecho con sus transformaciones. Ninguno de los dos aceptaba al otro. No he conocido odio tal como el que vi entre ellos dos…

— Yo nunca me resignaría, siempre pelearía… haría hasta lo imposible por salir con la mía… si ya te había marcado debía ser más fácil—

— Moony…. He conocido lobos más cuerdos ¿sabes? — Ella se paro tratando de evitar la mirada de ambos— Te resignaste porque Remus se enamoró de su mujer, se casaron y tuvieron a Teddy. El amor verdadero es uno de los lazos que no se pueden romper. Al Moony de mi universo solo le quedó la resignación. Su único deseo era salir del cuerpo de Remus, no le importaba si como lobo o como humano, él quería el control total.

Si Remus hubiera tenido control de su cuerpo hubiera abierto la boca y dejado su quijada hasta el suelo.

— Humana tonta, ¿acaso me estas diciendo que no sirve de nada que ahora te marqué?... No te haré caso… tu eres mía…. La "Diosa Luna" te mando a mí

— No Moony, vas a tenerte que buscarte otra cura para tu "prisión". Yo no voy a ser tuya jamás…— Su voz era determinada, volvió al cuerpo de Remus, se sorteaba en retorcijones por tomar control sobre quien hablaría—… Yo creo que la verdadera cura es que ustedes se acepten el uno al otro, llegado el momento aparecerá no la pareja que le mando la "Diosa Luna" sino la que ustedes por consenso decidan.

— Eso nunca pasara, tu eres mía. No sé si seas la cara para salir de este humano o no. Pero con solo olerte siento la necesidad de abrigar tu útero con mi…

— Moony… ni siquiera termines esa frase…— la voz de Remus termino por interrumpirlo.— ¿Entonces dices que te marcamos en tu mundo? No moriste porque el lazo no estaba completo, yo amaba a otra mujer… ¿cómo?¿quién?¿ la conozco?

—¡ HUMANO ESTÚPIDO! ¿No te das cuenta que estas arruinando nuestra oportunidad con nuestra pareja lunar?— El cuadro de Remus y Moony discutiendo era sumamente escalofriante, al borde del terror total. Era la insania hecha conversación.

— Moony… eso nunca va a pasar, porque el hombre que yo amé murió en otro universo. Este Remus no es él y ciertamente tu tampoco. No sé cual será mi destino en este mundo, pero no será con ninguno de ustedes.

— Di lo que quieras, pero serás mía, ya lo verás … ya estoy harto, me largo… — Tanto Remus como Hermione supieron que el lobo se había escondido detrás del inconsciente de Remus…

Hermione trató de abrigarse con los brazos, Remus podía notar que la conversación no solo había saturado el ambiente con una especie de silencio morboso sino que había enfriado las emociones de ambos. Pero contrario a ser un frio helado, era mas bien un frio caliente, como si ambos pudieran tocar con cada célula de su piel hilo seco.

— Hermione… eso … eso…

— Remus, lo lamento… sabía que no debí haber venido… pero…—el corazón del hombre lobo había vuelto a galopar, el rostro de la mujer que tenía enfrente le transportaba a un estado de vulnerabilidad totalmente desconocido para él— …pero me pareció tan injusto para Teddy… —Su voz temblaba, pero lejos de esconder su mirada, le enfrentó con sus pupilas, el color de sus iris antes dorados se tornaron de a un ámbar oscuro.

— ¿Me estas diciendo que viniste por mi?— podía escuchar sus palpitaciones en cada una de sus palabras.

— No Remus, Teddy vino por ti. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Sé que tu no eres el padre de este Teddy, que probablemente te aterre la idea de ser padre de pronto, pero en este periodo de tiempo, quisiera que Teddy no sintiera como si de verdad no tuviera a sus padres.— Remus no sabía que le estaba daba tanto miedo, su belleza o la determinación con que amaba a su hijo.

—¿ Y su mamá? Quiero decir..

— Ya la conoce, pero ella no está preparada ahora para saber la verdad… creo que lo mejor para ella es que todo siga su curso.

—¿ Y yo sí?— Su voz sonó un poco más aguda a su estándar. Lamentó haberlo hecho inmediatamente porque el rostro de ella se descompuso aún más. La situación no era nada sencilla. De pronto en medio de una guerra se entera no solo que uno de sus mejores amigos es un traidor, sino que además es padre de un niño del futuro y… que además su pareja lunar es su guardián. Y sin contar con que ahora vivían todos en la misma casa —"¡Solo tengo 19 años, no estoy preparado!"— pensó aun más desesperado, el sintió que el silencio de ella comenzaba a dolerle. Sintió sus pupilas repasar en contorno de sus ojos. No se dio cuenta en que momento el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado, ahora el humo helado comenzaba a interferir el suave y delicado aroma de Hermione con uno ahumado y amargo.

— ya veo… entiendo…— derramó una lágrima la cual detuvo casi inmediatamente. Su voz se quebró pero sus ojos no dejaron de mirarlo. Era como si de pronto hubiera descubierto algo. Ese algo que no podía ser bueno para él. — Sr. Lupin solo le pediré cortesía y tiempo…— El uso de la tercera persona en su monologo fue peor que un crucio, porque implicaba una barrera… porque implicaba que algo se había roto hacia solo segundos… algo que ni siquiera sabía que era.

— no estas entendiendo… no es que no quiera … es…— otra vez sus palabras se atragantaron en él

— Sé lo que dirá, sé las innumerables excusas o razones que pondrá. También lo hizo en el momento que Teddy nació. Solo le pido empatía en estos meses en que termina la guerra. Esperemos que termine pronto— Sus manos tocaron el picaporte de la puerta, Hermione le lanzó una mirada completamente nueva… una mirada caída, carente de luz, carente de expresión. Su respiración se agitó. Remus Lupin estaba aterrado de ese presente y sobre todo del futuro… no es que no quisiera ser padre, simplemente no sabía como. No sabía, todavía se sentía un cachorro de lobo huérfano… abandono con un monstro en su interior.

******-.-**

* * *

**Sirius – Darse cuenta a tiempo.**

Habían pasado una semana completa desde que Hermione, había llegado. Una semana y poco más. Pero su cuerpo perruno sentía que ya habían pasado meses. No es que le costara estar en su presencia, al contrario, le alegraba, le conmovía, lo calentaba (en más de una manera) pero… simplemente no podía controlarse cuando tenía a aquella mujer en frente. Quería todo con ella. TODO.

Teddy era otra nota. En los días que había estado a su cuidado, mientras Mione trabajaba en Hogwarts, había tenía en claro su nueva misión de vida. "Quiero un Teddy, quiero un hijo".

—¿Sirius?— James, su mejor amigo le pegaba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, mientras él aun sostenía a Teddy en su regazo, el pobre había caído rendido después de una larga sesión de quidditch casero. Solo habían pasado unos días y el niño parecía estar tan encantado con él como él.

—¿Ah?— salió de su ensimismamiento

— Te estoy preguntando ¿dónde está Remus?— James y Sirius estaban en el comedor de la casa Black. La casa que Alphard Black le dejó a su sobrino.

—hace un par de días salió a buscar información de Grayback. Ya sabes todavía le aterra la idea de ser padre… te dije Prongs… Moony está perdiendo un tornillo

— Nada de eso, solo está asustado. Es decir… ¿Cómo reaccionarias si de pronto te sale un hijo?

—¿Yo?— masticó su respuesta — me lo quedo, así de simple. No hay mucho que pensar… ¿los has olido a ambos? Es como si fueran lo mismo… claro que Teddy huele mejor, el duerme junto a Mione… y…

—es diferente y lo sabes…

— y al parecer… ha metido la pata con Hermione… no me ha querido hablar del tema… pero la tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo cuando están juntos… creo que ella no le quiere decir quien es la madre o algo así… supongo que debe ser porque la guerra aun no ha terminado.

—mmm… Paddy poo… hay que apoyar a nuestro buen amigo… no sé pero creo que todo esto le está afecto de más… quizás… sea mejor que este en ese tipo de misiones, quizás sea mejor que este alejado de Teddy… quiero decir si es que siente que no puede ser padre en este momento… no es su culpa… quiero decir

— James… mejor cállate— Sirius le soltó lejos de su tono divertido.— no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso… mejor… cállate

— Padfood te lo digo en serio. Yo estoy casado, y tengo una familia porque así lo quise, así lo planee. Ese fue mi sueño.— James se acomodo los lentes y apuntó mejor con su mirada a su mejor amigo.

— Sabes tan bien como yo que el sueño de toda la vida de Remus es llevar una vida normal. Tener una familia, enamorarse y esas cosas que son de Remus… Solo tiene pánico, pero debe sacar coraje de donde pueda… ¿has visto a Teddy? Está sano, es divertido… y aunque caga más que una mutación de dragón y hipogrifo ,es uno de los mejores bebes que he conocido… claro aparte de Harry… ¿qué más quiere?

— No lo sé… no lo sé… y aquí viene otro tema Sirius…

— ¿ah?

—¿ desde cuando dejaste de pensar en minifaldas para pensar en pañales? ¿acaso tiene que ver directamente con Teddy?

— Concretamente con él y con su bella guardián. Prongs, creo que es hora que te convierta en padrino de bodas.— Una sonrisa divertida reapareció en su rostro.

**-.-**

* * *

**—Habla autora—**

Hola a todos, Muchas gracias por leerme este capitulo.

He tenido unas semanas de locura total, felizmente ya salgo de vacaciones y creo que podré actualizar mis historias más seguido. (¡Yeah!)

El capitulo de hoy me ha parecido intenso de escribir. Quiero que este fic. no sea muy extenso, quiero que cada episodio sea preciso. Lo que me preocupa y mucho, es la formulación de los personajes. No quiero que sean simples marionetas de acciones "random".

En el siguiente capitulo empieza la verdadera acción, —sí, que sí— será un capitulo menos introspectivo, y se velarán algunos datos, importantes para la historia.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Ya saben que todas las sugerencias son bien recibidas, todas las críticas son leídas y tomadas en cuenta. En serio, trabajo mucho con el feed-back.

Quería comunicarles que estoy actualizando mis historias en función a cuanta respuesta tengo de ustedes. ( lo veo en función a sus reviews ).

**Muchísimas gracias por leer**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**¡Adios!**


End file.
